You Could Take a Chance On Me(It Might Be a Catastrophe)
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca is a witch prophesied to take down the witch hunters who are constantly after her people, but what happens when her father wants her to have a normal life and forces her to attend college? Can Beca balance being a witch as well as a college student?
1. Prologue

**You Could Take a Chance On Me(It Might Be a Catastrophe)**

**Prologue**

Beca ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket from the foyer closet. "Mom I'm going out!" Beca opened the front door but it immediately slammed shut. Rolling her eyes, Beca turned around to face her mother, who was approaching her. She really hated when the woman used her powers on her.

"Where are you going?" Leigh-Anne Amnell placed the dish towel she had been using to dry dishes over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to hangout with Luke and Aubrey," Beca replied.

"Not tonight," Leigh-Anne said.

Beca's head dropped back and she let out a sigh of frustration before looking at her mother. "Seriously? It's my birthday. I'm just going to hangout with Luke and Aubrey. You know them; you trust them. Why can't I go out?"

"You know why, Beca," Leigh-Anne stated. "We're not arguing about this."

"Those witches were killed because they were being careless," Beca stated. "I'm not even on the witch hunters' radar. I'll be fine. I won't use magic in public and I won't wander the streets alone. I'm going out."

"Rebeca Mitchell just because you're eighteen doesn't mean you can do as you please," Leigh-Anne warned.

Beca's shoulder's slumped and she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want to fight with you, Mom. I want to hangout with my friends. I don't want to worry about witch hunters and some stupid prophecy that claims that I'm destined to put an end to them. It's not what I want. I want to make music and live my life without worrying about magic all the time."

"But this_ is _your life, Beca. You're a witch destined for great things."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I hate when you talk like that, Mom. It makes me feel like I'm in one of those ridiculous hero movies."

Leigh-Anne shook her head. "Why won't you take this seriously? Your people need you to-,"

"God, Mom, I don't care. I didn't ask for this. I don't want anyone depending on me. We have The Trackers for that. They deal with the witch hunters."

"The first born Amnell of half-blood will be met with adversity but will succeed in defeating evil," Leigh-Anne recited the prophecy. "The Trackers won't be able to stop the witch hunters. _You _are the one who can stop this."

"Yay me," Beca said, sarcastically. Beca heard the honking of a horn from outside. "Aubrey and Luke are here. Can I go?"

"Fine, Beca, go." Leigh-Anne pointed a finger at her daughter and stared at her intensely. "But after tonight your life will change. You will start taking this prophecy seriously."

"I'll see you when I get back," Beca said, ignoring her mother's words as she headed for the door.

"You're letting me down, Beca," Leigh-Anne said.

Beca exited the house and let out a deep sigh. Having a prophecy dangling over your head could really take the fun out of things. Putting her argument with her mother out of her mind, Beca headed to Luke's car. "Hey guys," she said as she got into the backseat.

"What took you so long?" Aubrey asked as Luke drove off.

"My mother," Beca answered. "She threw that prophecy in my face again. She wants me to start taking it seriously. Hone my powers and become some kick-ass witch who will put an end to witch hunters."

Luke laughed. "Should I get a cape for the future crusader?"

Aubrey turned a bit in her seat to look at Beca. "You should start taking it seriously... even though I don't understand why it's you that's going to solve anything. No offense."

"None taken," Beca said with a smirk. "I totally agree."

"I only say that because you're a half-blood. You'd think a full-blooded witch would be the one prophesied to take down the witch hunters," Aubrey explained.

"There's a reason we're best friends," Beca said, pleased that Aubrey understood why she wasn't cut out to be a hero of any sort. "You should find out where that prophecy came from and tell them where to shove it."

Aubrey grinned and shook her head. "I have no intentions of pissing off the powers that be."

"Why don't you go live with your dad?" Luke asked. "He's human. You won't have to worry about him talking to you about magic."

"That's the last place I want to end up," Beca informed him. "He called to wish me a happy birthday earlier and even that turned into a fight."

"Good point. All right, enough talk of prophecies and witch hunters." Luke turned up the radio. "It's your birthday, Beca. Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Leigh-Anne was in her room reading a book when she heard a noise from downstairs. Frowning, she set her book down and got up from bed. She thought maybe it was Beca returning early from her night out. "Beca?" She called once she had reached the top of the stairs. Not getting a response, she turned around and headed back to her room. She figured she was just hearing things. She closed her room door and moved back towards her bed, but the sound of her door flinging open startled her. She quickly turned around and made a flinging motion with her hand, causing one of the three intruders to go flying back.

The two other intruders both held out their hands causing Leigh-Anne to grab her head in agony. Her nose started bleeding and she dropped to her knees not having the strength to stand.

Warren, the leader of the group, kneeled down to look at Leigh-Anne. "It's cute when you witches try to fight us." He stood up and with a flick of his hand, moved the bed out of the way, giving him a large space on the floor. He pulled a bag of white powder out of his pocket and began to create a big circle with it on the floor. He grabbed Leigh-Anne by her hair and forced her into the circle. He chanted a few words and the circle of white powder became red. "She's secure."

The other witch who had been holding his hand up, dropped his arm down to his side and went to check on the other man who had been hurt by Leigh-Anne.

"Witch hunters have been looking for you for quite awhile," Warren stated.

"You're obviously horrible at your job," Leigh-Anne quipped. "I've been here the whole time."

"Where is your child?" Warren asked.

Leigh-Anne remained silent.

Warren chuckled and spoke to the two witch hunters without taking his eyes off of the witch. "Go find a picture of her kid." He stared at Leigh-Anne for a moment before speaking. "I will find your child and they will die. You can't protect them anymore."

"You go around killing innocents," Leigh-Anne spat. "You're not better than us. We want peace and you cause chaos."

"Your kind cannot be trusted," Warren stated. "It just takes one of you to put the world in danger."

"You witch hunters can't keep condemning us for what happened centuries ago. Now we only fight to survive your torment. You take our magic and use it for evil. You're hypocrites. All of you."

The two other witch hunters reentered the room. "There are no pictures in this house," one of them stated.

Warren's eyes flashed with anger. "Clever woman. This won't stop me from finding them." He turned his head to look at the other two. "Place the candles."

"I'll only take your powers and let you live if you tell me where she is," Warren said as the other witch hunters got to work on placing candles around the red circle.

"When you're burning in hell, I hope you know you had the chance to make things right," Leigh-Anne said, simply.

"So be it," Warren said. "This will hurt...a lot."

* * *

Luke pulled up in front of Beca's house, the car full of laughter as the three friends joked around.

"Thanks for tonight, guys," Beca said. "It was very much needed."

"Anytime," Aubrey said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me when you guys make it home," Beca instructed.

"Will do," Luke said.

Beca got out of the car and made her way towards her house. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She locked the door and made her way upstairs. "Mom I'm home!" Beca saw that her mother's room door was closed but light was shining from under the door. "Mom?" Beca went over to the door and knocked. When she didn't get a response, she figured the woman had fallen asleep while reading like she usually did. She pushed the door open and her eyes fell on her mother, who was lying dead on the floor covered in blood. Beca froze as she took in the sight before her. "No," she said, voice full of pain. "No." She rushed over to the woman and dropped to her knees. Her mother's throat had been slit.

Beca heard a creak in the floor behind her and quickly stood up, turning around to face whoever it was. She saw a man standing there with a smirk on his face. She held out her hand but he held up his own at the same time, deflecting her powers. "Who are you?"

"Thomas," the man answered. "Witch hunter... obviously. I've been waiting here for a few hours. I hope you were having fun. Your mother sure wasn't."

Beca was overcome by rage as she held her hand out again, this time successfully flinging the witch hunter out of the room and into the hall. She quickly moved towards him but a line of fire appeared, blocking her path. She concentrated on the fire and a gust of wind came blowing through the house, putting it out.

"You know," Thomas began. "I was expecting a boy... or at least someone a bit taller... a little more threatening. Prophecies are always so misleading." A fireball appeared in his hand and he hurled it at Beca.

Beca held out her hand, stopping the fireball and turning it into ice before sending it back towards the witch hunter. She watched with satisfaction as it hit him in the face, making him fall to the floor.

* * *

Aubrey looked up at Beca's room window from where she sat in the car. "Something's wrong."

"Maybe she forgot," Luke said. The three had a system where they would flip their lights on and off three times after checking their house to make sure everything was as it should be.

"She never forgets." Aubrey opened her car door and walked towards the house.

Luke turned off the ignition and quickly caught up to Aubrey. Aubrey tried to open the door but it was locked. She took a few steps back, pulling Luke away from the door with her. She focused on the door and within seconds the door exploded into pieces.

"Jesus, Aubrey!" Luke exclaimed. "I could've done it with less aggression. You probably just woke everyone in this neighborhood up."

Aubrey ignored Luke as she ran into the house. Luke entered behind her just as Beca was thrown down a flight of stairs. Aubrey watched in shock as her best friend stopped at her feet. She looked up and saw the brunette's attacker. She held her hand out and made a pulling motion causing the man to fly down the stairs and into the wall behind her before dropping to the floor.

Luke raised the man up from the floor with telekinesis and slammed him hard against the wall.

Aubrey helped Beca up and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"My mom... he killed my mom," Beca winced as Aubrey touched the cut on her forehead.

"I didn't," the man said, quickly. "My leader did. I was just-,"

"You were just what?" Aubrey snapped. "Along for the ride?"

"What do we do with him?" Luke asked. None of them had ever been face to face with a witch hunter before.

"I'll call Gail," Aubrey said. "She'll handle everything."

Beca held her hand up towards the witch hunter, causing the man to gasp.

"Beca, don't," Aubrey said, not making a move to stop the brunette. "Gail can take care of this."

Beca closed her fist and the witch hunter's body went limp. Luke dropped his arm down, making the man's body fall carelessly to the floor. Beca said nothing as she rushed upstairs back to her mother's room. She knelt down beside the woman and rested her head on her stomach. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

Aubrey entered the room and had to close her eyes for a moment as she fought down the nausea that she felt building in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she moved over to Beca, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Luke's calling Gail. She'll come take care of everything. We have to leave in case someone called the police."

"I shouldn't have left. If I had been here, I might've been able to save her," Beca cried.

"You'd both be dead," Aubrey stated. "This is not your fault and you couldn't have stopped it or predicted that it would happen."

Beca placed a kiss on her mother's forehead and stood up. She moved towards her mother's closet and bent down to remove a piece of the floorboard. She pulled out a thick book and handed it to Aubrey before replacing the board.

Aubrey studied the book. "The Amnell book of shadows?

"My mom wanted everyone to think it had been destroyed," Beca said. "You and Luke are the only ones I'm trusting to know about this book."

Aubrey nodded and handed it back to Beca. "Pack it with some clothes and whatever else you want to bring. You'll be staying at my place."

Beca nodded and looked back at her mother one last time. In that moment she swore she would find the murderer of Leigh-Anne Amnell and she would destroy them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Three months later...

Beca went flying through the air only stopping when her body came in contact with a tree. She quickly got up and swept her hand out in front of her, sending the witch hunter she was fighting back a few feet. "Dude, not cool! That hurt!" The witch hunter pulled a throwing star from a belt around his waist and threw it at Beca. Before the brunette could respond, she felt the weapon slice her stomach. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. She used telekinesis to pull the throwing star out of her side and into the witch hunter's neck.

Beca walked over to the man as he fell to the ground, holding his neck as he bled out. "Do you know who Leigh-Anne Amnell was?"

"Yes," the man replied through gritted teeth.

"Do you know who killed her?" Beca asked.

"She deserved to die. All you witches do," the man replied.

Beca used her powers to choke the man until his hand slid from his neck and hit the ground, signaling his death. Beca pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial on it.

"Hello?"

"Gail I need someone here to clean up a mess," Beca said.

Gail sighed. "I wish you would stop making messes for us to clean up."

"Just doing what I'm destined to do," Beca stated, nonchalantly. "You should be thrilled."

"You're being reckless and putting yourself in danger," Gail pointed out to the stubborn witch. "I'm anything but thrilled."

"I'm at the park near Callahan private school. I'll put a masking spell on the body until someone can get here."

"Go home and stay out of trouble," Gail warned. "I mean it, Beca. You can't keep doing this."

"What is with you guys?" Beca asked. "First it was, "Beca you need to take the prophecy seriously" and now it's "Beca you're taking the prophecy _too _seriously." What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go home," Gail replied before ending the call.

"Goodnight to you too." Beca shoved her phone into her pocket and made her way to her car.

* * *

Beca entered her father's house and rolled her eyes when she heard him call her from in the living room. "I'm tired so I'm just going to go to bed," Beca said.

"Get in here now, Beca!" Ethan Mitchell said.

Beca sighed and walked into the living room, surprised to see Aubrey and Luke there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Aubrey stood up from the couch. "We're worried about you. You've been on this downhill spiral since... since you're mom died and-,"

"And we think you're going to get yourself killed," Luke finished.

"An intervention? I don't need this, guys," Beca sighed. "I can take care of myself."

Aubrey gestured to Beca's torn shirt where the throwing star had struck her. "Next time it might be something worse than that."

"I'm just doing what I was prophesied to do," Beca stated. "I wish everyone would just back off."

"I think you're going about it the wrong way," Aubrey said. "You're being an idiot and I know you're hurting but this isn't what your mother would want."

Beca folded her arms across her chest and glared at her best friend. "You don't know what my mother would want."

"I know she wouldn't want you getting yourself killed," Aubrey snapped. "We love you, Beca. We're not just going to sit around and watch you constantly get yourself hurt."

Ethan stepped towards his daughter. "Aubrey and Luke are going to be attending Barden University and since I work there I was able to pull some strings even without you applying so you'll be going there as well."

Beca frowned and unfolded her arms from across her chest. "Excuse me, what?"

"Gail thinks it's a good idea," Ethan continued. "She thinks it would be the safest place for you right now. The witch hunters have been more aggressive in their search for you. If you blend into the college crowd, it'll be even harder for them to locate you. And I think it'd be good for you. I want you to have a normal life. I always have. College will be a great experience for you."

Beca looked from her friends to her father. "This is a joke, right?"

"Haven't you always wanted a normal life?" Luke asked. "This is as close as you'll ever get to normal."

"I want to produce music. I never said anything about going to college," Beca pointed out. "You can't make me go."

"You may be a witch but I'm still your father," Ethan said. "You're going."

"And if I refuse?" Beca asked.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Ethan said. "You should probably start packing your bags. You'll be moving onto campus in three days."

Beca's eyes widened. "Three days? You're giving me a three day warning about this? This is bullshit." Beca stormed out of the living room. She was furious about what had just transpired. Her own friends had sided with her father on this stupid idea to send her to college.

Luke looked at Aubrey. "Someone should go speak to her... someone as in you. I'm afraid of her when she's like that."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and left the living room to go check on her best friend. She knew Beca would be mad now but this was for her own good. She entered the girl's room and watched as the brunette placed two empty duffel bags on her bed. "Beca..."

"You know this is ridiculous, right?" Beca asked as she used her powers to open her dresser drawers. "I can't believe he's punishing me like this and you guys are on his side."

Aubrey watched as clothes floated into the duffel bags before looking at Beca. "You're not being punished. Your father wants you to have a normal life. He doesn't understand that that's not something we can exactly have."

"You mean, not something that _I _can have," Beca corrected her. "You don't have this destiny crap to think about or a mother to avenge." Beca stopped what she was doing to look at Aubrey. "Did I ever tell you what her last words to me were that night?"

Aubrey shook her head.

"She told me I was letting her down," Beca said. "That was the last feeling I gave to my mother. Disappointment."

"So you think running around ill-prepared as you track down witch hunters is the answer for that?" Aubrey asked. "Beca forget about the prophecy for awhile. Take some time to heal. When you're actually prepared to take on this prophecy, Luke and I will be right there with you. You're not in this alone, okay?"

"Okay." Beca took a deep breath to control her emotions. She hated crying. After a few seconds, she went back to packing her bags.

"You know you won't be able to unpack your bags like this when you get to school, right?"

Beca frowned but kept her attention on the task at hand. "Why not?"

"Because your father got you into the college too late for you to room with me. You'll be roomed with a random."

Beca's head snapped towards Aubrey and the clothes that had been on their way to her duffel bag fell to the floor from her break in concentration. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

Three days later...

Chloe Beale entered her dorm room and was happy to see that her roommate hadn't arrived yet. She dropped her bag on the floor and placed her briefcase on one of the beds and turned her head as her father entered the room with two more of her suitcases.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Mr. Beale asked.

Chloe nodded. "College is the ultimate experience. It'll be the best four years of my life."

Mr. Beale closed the door. "Well, I have a present for you. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a beautifully designed dagger. "It's in celebration of you becoming a witch hunter. I wish you would reconsider getting powers, though. Taking a witch on without them isn't an easy task."

Chloe looked at the dagger. "This is gorgeous. And don't worry, Dad, I've trained enough in combat to take care of myself."

Mr. Beale's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. "Warren Beale... okay, one second." Warren looked at his daughter and smiled. "I have to go, sweetheart. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Once her father was gone, Chloe opened the briefcase she had rested on the bed and fiddled with the combination lock before popping it open. She set the dagger down in the briefcase that already contained one other dagger, a taser, brass knuckles and a few pieces of paper with notes jotted on them. She closed the briefcase and shoved it as far back under her bed as it would go. Just as she was standing up, she heard the room door open and a blonde walked inside. "Hey, you must be Aubrey," Chloe said, happily. "I'm Chloe."

Aubrey shook the redhead's hand. "Nice to finally meet you." The two had exchanged emails when they learned that they would be roommates and had found that they had a lot in common.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this side of the room," Chloe said.

"No, it's fine," Aubrey assured her as she set her bags down on the floor.

"Okay, cool," Chloe said. "I'm so excited about this. We're going to be the best of friends!"

"Wow, you're really perky," Aubrey stated, not realizing that the redhead's use of exclamation marks in her emails translated over into her everyday life. "This is definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

Luke entered his room and quirked his eyebrows at the sight of Star Wars posters taking over the walls of his roommate's side of the room. "Wow."

Benji Applebaum turned around to face the boy he would be rooming with. "Too much?"

"No... it's um... it's... uh yeah, I'm Luke. Are you wearing a cape?"

Benji smiled. "Yeah, I'm big on magic. Do you want to see a magic trick?"

"Maybe later," Luke moved to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"Not a magic fan?" Benji asked.

Luke smiled. "I love magic. Once I'm all unpacked I'll be happy to see what you can do. I can do a few illusions myself."

"Awesome," Benji said, happily. "I can't wait to see what you can do."

* * *

Beca entered her dorm room and was pleased to see that she had beat her roommate to the room. She set her bags down and went straight to setting up her music equipment. As she got lost in getting her things together, she was startled by the sound behind her.

"Hey, roomie!"

Beca turned around hand poised to use her powers but quickly remembered where she was. "Jesus, you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

The blonde held up her hands in mock surrender. "A little jumpy there. You're not a wanted felon are you?"

Beca grinned. "Actually, I am. I'm here to blend in so the police can't find me. Let's just keep that between you and me, though."

Amy laughed. "We're going to get along great."

"We will if you follow one other rule." Beca gestured towards her music equipment. "Never touch this stuff."

"I probably can't follow that rule," Amy said. "When someone tells me not to do something, it makes me really want to do it."

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "Um, okay. What if I tell you that you can touch it whenever you want?"

"Then I'd tell you that I'm not into that sort of thing, but thanks," Amy grinned.

Beca smiled big, trying not to laugh. "This is serious. No touching of my equipment."

"Okay, I won't touch it," Amy promised. "I'm going to go walk around and familiarize myself with campus. Want to join?"

I'm good. I think I just want to unpack and get settled in," Beca replied.

"Okay, I'll be back." Amy left the room and Beca sat down on the edge of her bed. College was definitely going to be a different experience for her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca was sitting in her room working on a mix so she didn't here the knock at the door. Amy got up to answer it and was greeted by Chloe. "Hey, what's up?"

Chloe glanced behind Amy and saw the blonde's roommate sitting at her desk. "I need to talk to you somewhere private."

Amy gestured towards Beca. "She can't hear anything with those headphones on. I've been calling her crude names for the past ten minutes."

Chloe looked hesitant but stepped into the room. "Do you have what we'll need for tonight?"

"I do, but I'll hold on to it because I'm going with you this time."

Chloe glanced at Amy's roommate and looked back at Amy. "It's dangerous. You got hurt last time."

"I'll be fine. You can't make me stay. I'm like the Robin to your Batman."

Chloe let out a sigh. "I'll work better if I'm not worrying about you. You gather the information and I handle everything else. It's best that way."

"Fine." Amy pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Chloe. "The name, address and description."

"Thank you." Chloe shoved the paper in her pocket. She was about to speak again when Amy's roommate removed her headphones and got up from her chair.

Beca was surprised when she turned around and saw that there was a third person in the room.

"Beca this is my friend, Chloe," Amy said.

Chloe smiled at the attractive brunette. "Hi." Chloe held out her hand to shake Beca's.

Beca was caught off guard by the intense blue eyes that met her own. She was pretty sure that Aubrey had said that her roommate was named Chloe and made a mental note to ask her later. "Uh... hi." She shook Chloe's hand but when she tried to pull away, the redhead held onto her hand.

Chloe turned Beca's hand over so that she could see the tattoo on the brunette's wrist. "Music fan?" Chloe traced the tattoo with her finger.

Beca felt a shudder up her spine at the contact. "Um, yeah. I want to produce music one day."

Chloe smiled as her finger continued to trace the tattoo. "Are you any good?"

"I'm all right," Beca answered entranced by the redhead's eyes.

"Either you're good or you're not." Chloe paused her actions but didn't release Beca's hand. "Which is it?"

"Good. I'm good," Beca answered.

Chloe smirked. "Then you should let me hear your stuff sometime. It was definitely nice meeting you... Beca, right?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah. It was nice meeting you too."

Chloe released Beca's hand and looked at Amy who was looking as if she wasn't sure if she should leave the room or not to give the two privacy. "I'll text you tonight."

"I'll text back," Amy responded. She opened the door for the redhead and waved goodbye as her friend left. Once Chloe was gone, the blonde looked at Beca. "Now that I'm not drowning in your two's sexual tension..."

Beca's eyes widened. "There wasn't any of that."

Amy let out a sharp laugh. "There definitely was. Chloe wants you and what Chloe wants Chloe gets."

Beca shook her head. "You're being ridiculous."

Amy moved back over to her bed. "You just wait and see."

* * *

An hour or so later, Beca was sitting on her bed as if she were meditating while several objects floated around the room. A knock at the door startled her causing the objects to drop to the floor. "Who is it?" Beca asked from her bed.

"Open the damn door, Beca," Aubrey replied.

Beca unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist. "It's open."

Aubrey entered the room and frowned when she saw the random items on the floor. "What are you doing in here?" She closed and locked the door back.

Beca quickly used her powers to make everything go back to where they had been before. "I was doing that stupid meditation floating crap that you do in order to strengthen your powers."

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. "You do that? More importantly, you actually listened to me when I told you about it?"

Beca rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Well if I'm going to try to fulfill this prophecy and find the man who killed my mother, I need to be stronger."

"You're not supposed to be focusing on those things right now," Aubrey moved to sit down beside her best friend.

"How can I not?" Beca asked. "How do I put all of this out of my mind? The prophecy has been shoved down my throat ever since it came to be and my mother... I won't let anyone get away with killing her."

"Then maybe we should find somewhere else for you to work on strengthening your powers because doing magic in here isn't safe."

"I know," Beca agreed. "I'll figure something out. Anyway, I met your roommate."

"Isn't she the perkiest person you've ever met?" Aubrey asked.

"Perky? She was so seductive and hot that I thought I was going to melt into a puddle at her feet."

Aubrey laughed. "Are you sure she was my roommate?"

"A redhead named Chloe. She was definitely your roommate," Beca said.

"She seems like she'll be pretty cool," Aubrey replied. "I lucked out. How are things going with Amy?"

"She's the perfect roommate. She doesn't care when I'm playing my mixes without my headphones in, she's funny _and _she doesn't care what I do."

"Well if she were to walk into this room with floating objects in there air, she might start caring," Aubrey stated.

Beca sighed. "I won't do that in here again. I'll find a place."

"I'll help you. We'll train together. We've told you that you're not in this alone," Aubrey said. "Now come on, we're meeting Luke for lunch."

* * *

Later that night, Chloe was standing outside campus with Amy. She had on a black hoodie that was covering the sheath she had around her waist with the dagger her father had given her and under the leg of her dark jeans was a sheath around her ankle with her other dagger.

"Good to go?" Amy asked.

"Yep, I'm ready."

"And you have the information I gave you?" Amy asked. "Don't go killing the wrong person. That would put a damper on this whole thing."

Chloe laughed. "No worries. I'm good at what I do. Plus, I've seen a few of them before. I'll recognize them."

"Doesn't that mean they'll recognize you?" Amy asked.

"I'm stealthy. They won't even realize what's going on until it's too late."

"But still..." Amy pulled out a black eye mask. "You should wear this."

Chloe lifted her hood over her head. "I'm not wearing that and I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I'll be on standby if you need my help with anything," Amy replied.

Chloe smiled. "I'll text you when I get back."

"Go kick some ass," Amy replied.

Chloe walked off towards her car and Amy headed back into the building. She knew she shouldn't worry. Chloe Beale had been raised by witch hunters. She wouldn't be surprised if the redhead had been trained in combat since she could walk. The blonde let out a sigh and hoped that her friend would be returning in one piece.

* * *

The next morning, Beca was in Luke's car with Aubrey as he drove them to the on-campus radio station that he had decided to work at.

"You two should find something to do on campus. Join a group. Get the most out of your college experience, you know?" Luke said.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You sound like my dad. I already have enough on my plate. I'm not joining a group."

Aubrey frowned when she heard something about death on the radio. She turned up the radio and listened quietly.

_"Twenty-three year old, Eve Winchester was found dead this morning..."_

"Eve Winchester," Beca said. "Isn't she the sister of Emily Winchester?"

"Yeah, she's a witch," Aubrey replied. "And a witch hunter probably got to her."

Beca felt her anger going from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds. "What good are trackers if they can't do their job?"

"Trackers can't be everywhere," Luke said. "They do the best they can. We need..." He stopped speaking and turned off the radio.

"Go ahead and say it, Luke," Beca said. "You need me. I don't know why Gail thought this college thing was a good idea. I need to-,"

"Listen to Gail. If she wants you here, then she has a reason for it," Aubrey said.

"You know, for a seer, she's pretty useless," Beca said. "Why can't she see anything that'll help us stop these assholes?"

"That's not how her powers work," Aubrey said. "You know that."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I can't sit back and do nothing. I'm going back to hunting."

"If that's what you want, we'll stick by you," Aubrey said. "You have to include us in this, though and you have to do it the right way."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "You running around and getting yourself hurt isn't going to work for us."

Aubrey turned in her seat to look at Beca. "Do we have a deal?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we have a deal."

* * *

Chloe was in her room patching a cut on her side when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she quickly shoved the gauze, rubbing alcohol and bloody cotton balls into a drawer. She pulled down her shirt and opened it, relieved to see Amy standing there. She pulled the girl inside the room and closed the door back.

"How'd it go?" Amy asked.

Chloe lifted up her shirt and moved back over to her bed where she had been sitting before. "I messed up." Chloe opened the drawer back and removed the items she had shoved into it. "There were two. I should've been more patient and waited to make sure how many people I would be dealing with."

Amy moved over to her friend and wet a cotton ball with the rubbing alcohol before placing it on Chloe's cut.

Chloe hissed at the contact. "I got one but the other got away."

"Were you seen?" Amy asked.

"It was too dark and I at least had my hoodie up," Chloe said. "I'm so pissed at myself. A stupid rookie mistake because I couldn't wait a few more minutes."

"Hey, you're doing good here," Amy said as she placed a fresh bandage over Chloe's cut. "Without you more people would be dead. So one got away. That sucks, but you got one and that's something, right?"

Chloe smiled faintly. "Right."

"Good. Now stop beating yourself up. It's depressing."

Chloe laughed and stood up. "Thanks, Amy. I have to get to class." She grabbed her backpack. "Are you going to audition for the Bellas?"

"Yeah, the activities fair is tomorrow, right? I'll go check them out."

Chloe smiled. "Great. I've heard Aubrey sing, too. Maybe I can talk her into joining."

"Beca sings," Amy stated, used to the discussions between her and Chloe changing from death to everyday life topics in a matter of seconds. "

Chloe grinned, pleased by this news. "Does she? I'll be sure to have a talk with her as well."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beca popped up out of her sleep, breathing heavily. She glanced around and saw that she was in her room with Amy sleeping peacefully nearby. Sighing, Beca reached over to her desk to check her phone for the time. Rolling her eyes when she saw that it was four in the morning, she laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. She had been having nightmares ever since the night her mother died. It was never exactly the same but the events that took place usually were. Either it was her mother blaming her for her death or the five witch hunters she had killed since that night haunting her. Aubrey and Luke both knew of her nightmares but she had told them that they had ended. She was sure they didn't believe her but they at least didn't bug her about it anymore.

Beca tuned onto her side and closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come soon. An hour later, she was still waiting. Beca leaned over to grab her iPod from her desk, hoping a soothing melody would manage to put her to sleep. Instead of falling asleep, her thoughts drifted to the redhead she had met yesterday. Amy had continued to tease her about how Chloe wanted to do things to her that Beca couldn't even think about without blushing. She wasn't sure if Amy was serious or not, but she did know that she was intrigued by the redhead. She couldn't allow herself to get wrapped up in the girl, though. She had a witch hunter to find and a race of witches to protect. The last thing she needed was a crush occupying her time. Shaking Chloe from her thoughts, Beca concentrated on her music until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Beca woke the next morning and checked her phone for the time. She saw that it was twelve in the afternoon and that she had missed her Philosophy class. Not caring about her class, Beca closed her eyes and tried to return to sleep, but a sharp knock at the door stopped that from happening. The brunette reluctantly got out of bed and yawned as she opened the door.

"Beca," Ethan said, sternly. "You weren't at your Philosophy class."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Are you keeping tabs on me or something?"

"I'm making sure you stay out of trouble and do well in school," her father said

"I couldn't sleep last night and I ended up oversleeping. It's not a big deal," Beca assured him.

"It's a big deal, Beca," Ethan said. "You need to take school seriously."

"Okay, I will," Beca said with no determination whatsoever.

"I mean it, Beca," Ethan said. "I really want to see you trying here. Try to fit in, make some friends other than Aubrey and Luke. Be-,"

"What? Normal," Beca asked. "Trust me, I wish that was possible."

"It is," Ethan assured her. "I have to get going. There's an activity fair happening tomorrow. You should go to it. You might see something you want to be a part of."

Beca closed her door once her dad left and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Once she was sure that she looked decent enough to grace the public, she left her dorm room and headed down the hall to Aubrey's dorm. She knocked on the door and after a few moments, Chloe opened it, smiling when she saw Beca.

"Hey is Aubrey here?" Beca asked.

"She's not, actually," Chloe answered. "She has class."

"Right." Beca gestured behind her. "I'll just go back to my room."

"Wait." Chloe wrapped her fingers around Beca's wrist to stop her. "You can wait for her here. Her class should be over soon."

"It's okay. I'll just text her." Beca tried to ignore the warmth of Chloe's fingers on her skin as she spoke.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Chloe stated as she released her grip on Beca.

"Yeah? What about?" Beca asked.

"There's this a capella group called the Bellas. I'm going to audition. I've already convinced Aubrey and Amy to do it so I was hoping you would be willing to give it a shot."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "You lost me at a capella. I don't sing."

Chloe grinned, knowing Beca was lying. "Amy said you did. It'll be fun. I met the captain of the group. She's really nice. She might let you choose our set lists... unless you're not as great at mixing as Amy made it seem."

"I know what you're trying to do," Beca claimed.

Chloe leaned against the doorway. "Yeah? What am I trying to do?"

"Get me to agree to join the Bellas just to prove a point," Beca pointed out.

Chloe sighed and let a slight pout take over her features. "Yeah, you're right. Don't worry about it. I don't want you feeling forced to join."

Beca took in the sad expression on the redhead's face and mentally kicked herself for putting it there. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to audition. I'll do that at least."

Chloe beamed. "Great! Are you busy right now? You should let me hear some of your mixes."

"All right, we can go back to my dorm," Beca suggested. "Amy's in class."

"Perfect." Chloe grabbed her cell phone and keys before exiting the room with Beca. "So," Chloe began as she walked down the hall with Beca. "You don't seem like the college-loving type."

"I was forced here against my will. How about you?"

"I wanted to come here. My dad, on the other hand, wants me to be a bigger part of the family business."

"Family business? That sounds so enticing," Beca said, sarcastically. They stopped at her room door and she opened it, letting Chloe walk in before her.

Chloe smiled at the polite gesture and immediately took a seat in Amy's swivel chair. "All right, rock star. Let's hear what you've got."

Beca turned on her laptop, feeling confident that the redhead would enjoy her mixes. Once her laptop had fully booted, Beca double-clicked on a track.

Chloe listened as the music filled the air. It was a remix of _Bass Down Low _and Chloe was thoroughly impressed at the DJ's ability to make this mix standout from all the other remixes she had heard of this song.

Once silence filled the room again, Beca looked at Chloe expectantly.

"That was really good, Beca. What else do you have?"

Beca smiled and started a mash-up that she had recently finished. She watched as Chloe tapped her fingers along with the tempo.

Chloe smiled, definitely impressed by Beca's musical talent.

"Okay, I've shown you mine, now show me yours," Beca smirked.

Chloe smiled. "Any requests?"

Beca shook her head and Chloe began to sing. As Beca listened, she thought of how nice the redhead's voice would sound as backup vocals on her tracks.

The door to the room opened and Chloe stopped singing, turning her head to see her best friend. "Hey."

Amy looked from Chloe to Beca. "Am I interrupting something?"

Chloe shook her head. "We were just talking music." The redhead got up from the chair. "Beca's agreed to audition for the Bellas."

"Awesome... as long as you don't get jealous when I outshine you. Back in Tasmania, girls got jealous of me all the time. It was a real problem."

"No worries here," Beca assured the blonde. Beca's phone buzzed on her desk and she picked it up to read the text message she had received.

_ I've got a name. Barden cemetery 9pm. _

Beca quickly responded and shoved the phone in her pocket.

"I better get back to my homework." Chloe locked eyes with Beca. "We should definitely make this hanging out thing a habit."

"Um yeah, we should," Beca agreed with a small smile.

Chloe smiled back. "I'll see you later." The redhead turned her attention to Amy. "Do we have plans tonight?"

"We do. Very important plans actually," Amy replied. "I need you to read over a paper I wrote. The teacher is a real _witch _if you know what I mean," Amy winked at the redhead and continued. "The paper has to be perfect."

Chloe was glad Beca had preoccupied herself with her laptop so she couldn't witness Amy's obvious wink. "Got it. I'll meet you at the library later." Chloe left the room and headed to her own, wondering what would be in store for her tonight.

* * *

Beca spotted Lily, a fellow witch, as she neared the cemetery. Why they had to meet in a cemetery, she didn't know, but at least they would have their privacy. Beca sat down on the other end of the bench that Lily was on and the other witch immediately started talking. "The man who killed your mother is named Warren. That's all I know."

"How'd you find that out?" Beca asked.

"A witch had a face off with him and she said he made a snide remark about killing an Amnell and how he only had her daughter to find... that would be you."

"I feel so lucky," Beca said, sarcastically. "Who is this witch?"

Lily handed the girl a piece of paper. "That's her name and address. She wants to meet you."

Beca looked at the piece of paper. "Clara Winchester?"

"Her sister died recently," Lily stated. "Witch hunters got to her. I have a feeling Clara is next. You should go see her tonight."

Beca stood up from the bench. "Thanks, Lily."

"No problem. Hope you don't die. That would suck."

Beca pulled out her phone to call her friends but then decided against it. She knew she made a promise to include them in this kind of stuff but she couldn't let them risk getting hurt. This was her destiny, not theirs.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her car on campus when a light tapping at her window drew her attention. She glanced out the window and saw Amy. The blonde made her way to the other side of the car and got inside.

"Okay, the next target is here." Amy handed Chloe a piece of paper. "Clara Winchester? Is she related to-,"

"Eve Winchester?" Amy finished. "They were sisters."

"Hopefully this goes more smoothly than last time." Chloe was all about being stealthy. The less she got thrown around, the better.

"You know, you could get magic to make this all easier," Amy suggested.

Chloe frowned at the blonde. "I know it'd make things easier but you know how I feel about that."

Amy held up her hands in mock surrender. "Just a suggestion. We have auditions for the Bellas tomorrow. Don't have bruises all over your face. That'll probably put them off."

"Don't worry. I have every intention of avoiding getting my ass kicked," Chloe replied with a smirk.

"All right, be safe. Shoot me a text when you're back so I know you're alive." Amy got out of the car and Chloe waved goodbye before driving off to acquaint herself with Clara Winchester.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Beca knocked on the door for the third time and sighed when she didn't get a response. She knew Clara was home. She would just break open the door but she didn't know how powerful this witch was and the last thing she needed was to get into a fight. Looking around, Beca noticed a rock on the ground and used her powers to send it flying into the window she had seen the witch peeking through.

Seconds later the door flew open and she was met with the angry gaze of Clara. "What the hell," the witch spat.

"Beca Mitchell," Beca introduced herself as she pushed Clara inside. "Or Beca Amnell to people who don't like to acknowledge my human father."

"Amnell?" Clara repeated with wide eyes. "Leigh-Anne Amnell's daughter?"

"That would be me." Beca closed the door and peeked through the window to make sure no one was approaching.

"Really?" Clara said in awe. "You're the first born Amnell of half-blood that will be met with-,"

"Let's not with that prophecy, okay?" Beca sighed. "Witch-hunters are on their way here. We need to leave."

Clara frowned. "Why are they after me? I'm not even a practicing witch. I can barely levitate a pencil. Eve was the powerful one. I just want a normal magic-free life. I don't mix potions; I bake cakes."

"Well your last name is Winchester so that makes you a target. Trust me, I know how much it sucks. Being an Amnell has put a damper on things for me too." Beca opened the door and saw someone wearing a hoodie over their head walking towards the house. "A witch-hunter is here. Is there another way out?" Beca located the light switch and shut it off, encasing the house in darkness.

Clara's eyes widened in panic. "Oh god, I don't know how to fight."

"You won't have to." Beca pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Get out of here and go to that address. You'll be safe there."

Clara took the paper. "What about you?"

"I'll hold off this witch-hunter," Beca said. "You run. I'll check to make sure you got there safely."

"Thank you," Clara said before taking off to the living room. She opened a side window and climbed out of it quickly, leaving Beca to deal with their enemy.

Beca moved behind the door and waited for the witch-hunter to reach the house. Her heartbeat sped up as the door creaked open and she feared that it was thumping so loudly, that it would be heard by her enemy. Keeping calm as the door opened further, she listened as the footsteps of her would be killer sounded on the hardwood floor. She watched as the witch-hunter appeared in her line of sight and acted quickly before she missed her opportunity. She slowly bent down and pulled a knife from her boot. Not daring to move, she used her powers to raise the knife up to the head level of her enemy.

She sent the knife soaring towards the hunter's head but was surprised when they titled their head to the side, missing the deadly blow.

In one swift motion, the witch-hunter turned and tackled Beca, slamming her into the door, successfully causing her to lose any light that she had to help her in this fight.

Beca heard car doors slamming from outside and figured more witch-hunters had arrived. Knowing she couldn't take them all, she used her telekinesis to send her attacker crashing to the ceiling and then let them drop to the floor before she took off towards the window Clara had exited through.

"Goddamn it." Chloe pushed herself up from the ground just as the door was opening. Before she could say anything, she saw a fist making its way to her face. She easily blocked it and head-butted the man in the face before pushing him back towards the two other men. "Back off, it's Chloe." Chloe turned the light on and saw her father entering the house.

"You were hunting on your own?" Warren asked, pleased. "Did you get her?"

Chloe rubbed at her shoulders. "No." She felt sore all over after that fall.

"I think you broke my nose!" the witch-hunter she had head-butted yelled, angrily.

"Oops," Chloe said, uncaringly. "Don't worry about Clara. I'll find her," she said to her dad. "I need to head back to campus." Chloe walked over to the wall where the dagger that had almost killed her was embedded. "I have Bella auditions tomorrow." She pulled the knife out, deciding to add it to her collection.

"The next time you go out hunting, at least let me know," Warren said. "I want to make sure you stay safe."

"Yeah, sure," Chloe said, too preoccupied with being upset that she had failed in her goal tonight.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Warren said.

"Night, Dad." Chloe said before exiting the house.

* * *

"What happened to you not getting your ass kicked?" Amy asked as she placed an icepack on Chloe's bare shoulder the next morning.

"Clara was expecting company," Chloe said as she rotated her shoulder. "She jumped me. I didn't even have time to speak to her."

"Do you want me to try to locate her?" Amy asked.

"No," Chloe replied. "She's probably in hiding now. I doubt she'll return to her home."

Chloe removed the icepack from her shoulder and pulled on her shirt. "Come on. I don't want to miss auditions."

* * *

Beca ended her call with Lily and looked at Luke and Aubrey who were sitting on the edge of Luke's bed. "Clara made it to the safe house." Beca rolled her eyes when they ignored her. "Are you both seriously mad at me?"

"We made a promise," Aubrey stated. "You weren't supposed to go out there alone.

"I know and I'm sorry," Beca said. "I just don't want to put you guys in danger and turn you into murderers. This is what I was born for. I don't have a choice. I knew that I'd have to do this one day but it's still taking some getting used to. I don't want you to have my life."

Aubrey reached out to squeeze Beca's hand. "We meant it when we said that you're not in this alone. We're witches too, Beca. This is also our fight. We're not leaving you to deal with it on your own."

"I second that," Luke said. "Include us next time. We've got your back."

Beca smiled. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

"Of course we are," Aubrey said. "We're forgiving you. Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't. Don't worry," Beca said. "I just need to figure out a better plan to destroy these witch-hunters."

"Stupid witch-hunters," Luke sighed. "A few witches let power get to their head centuries ago and we're all still paying for it. I'll never understand the logic in it."

"We'll figure it out later." Aubrey stood up from Luke's bed. "We have an a capella group to audition for.

Beca groaned. "Why did I agree to this?"

Luke laughed as he got up as well. "Because Chloe has you wrapped around her finger."

Beca glared at the boy. "She does not."

"You should ask her out," Luke said. "She's into you. I can tell."

"When will I have time for a relationship between trying to fulfill this prophecy, going to school and now this stupid a capella thing?" Beca asked, incredulously.

"Find the time," Luke said. "Live a little."

"I don't even think she's into me," Beca said. "She's just... "

"Into you," Aubrey finished the sentence. "I room with her. I have to deal with her asking a million questions about you. Now come on, I don't want to be late."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Auditions had come and gone quickly and before they knew it, Beca and Aubrey had become Barden Bellas. Luckily Chloe had made them aware of the ritual of kidnapping soon-to-be Bellas from wherever they were because Beca was she and Aubrey would've handled the situation with magic and that would've been the end of their college experience.

Beca was currently outside with her best friend and a bunch of other a capella nerds as they celebrated becoming members.

"I'm going to go pick Stacie and Cynthia Rose's brain," Aubrey said, referring to the captain and co-captain of the Barden Bellas. "Behave."

"I always do," Beca said.

Chloe made her way happily over to Beca and threw her arms around her for a hug. "We're Barden Bellas!"

"That we are," Beca smiled, not pulling away from the redhead.

Chloe let her arms stay draped on Beca's shoulders. "I like you."

Beca smiled as she placed her hands on Chloe's hips. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just one beer," Chloe grinned. "Let's ditch this and go back to my dorm."

"Oh wow, you're very forward, aren't you?" Beca laughed lightly. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Chloe asked with a quirk of her brow.

"Because you've been drinking and your judgment is impaired," Beca stated.

Chloe shook her head. "No, it's fine. I wanted to have sex with you yesterday and the day before that and I still do... so I think that means my judgment is fine."

"You're going to make this really hard for me," Beca sighed.

"What's that?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Turning you down." Beca removed her hands from where they were resting on Chloe's hips and tucked them into her back pocket. Maybe if she wasn't touching the redhead, it would make it easier for her to escape without doing something stupid... like kiss her because she really wanted to be doing that right now.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Chloe asked.

"Because I'm busy. I have a lot going on and now I have this a capella thing. I don't have time for a relationship. Actually, I'd be the worst person to be in a relationship with."

"I'm on that same boat but that doesn't mean we can't try," Chloe said. "You've caught my interest, Beca. At least go on a date with me."

Beca thought about her answer for a few seconds before speaking. "Okay, I'll go on a date with you."

Chloe grinned. "Now was that so hard?"

Beca smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Parties aren't my thing so I'm going to head back to my dorm. We'll make plans for a date tomorrow."

"I'll walk with you." Chloe pulled away from Beca and linked their arms together.

"I don't want to make you leave the party," Beca said.

"You're not. I want to leave with you. We can hang out and you can play your mixes for me."

Beca smiled, happy to have someone as interested in her music as she was. "You know, if you play your cards right, I might make you a CD."

The two began to walk back towards their dorm building.

Chloe looked happy by this news. "That'd be awesome. I love your mixes."

Once the two reached Beca's dorm, Beca unlocked the door and pushed it slightly open. "Do you want to come in?" She asked Chloe. "We could talk, listen to music or something."

Chloe simply nodded her head and entered the room with Beca.

"So what do you want to do?" Beca asked as she removed her jacket and tossed it over her chair.

"The or something part," Chloe said as she moved closer to Beca. "I don't know what it is about you, Beca but I feel... I feel drawn to you. And if I don't kiss you now, I think I might combust. I know that probably sounds cra-,"

Beca pulled Chloe to her, cutting her off as their lips met. She tangled her hand in Chloe's hair and the two shared a heated kiss until they needed to pull away for air.

"I know exactly what you mean," Beca said, breathlessly. "And I kinda already made you a CD with songs that make me think of you. That's not something I would normally do. It's cheesy and lame but you make me want to be that way."

Chloe laughed. "I make you want to be cheesy and lame?"

Beca smirked. "It sounded better in my head."

Chloe kissed the brunette and they started up a new heated kiss. Chloe's hands went to Beca's belt and she began to undo it.

"Mmm, wait," Beca pulled away from the kiss. "Let me text Amy and ask her to spend the night in your dorm."

"Go ahead." Chloe undid the button and zipper on Beca's jeans. She tugged them down and Beca stepped out of them.

"My phone is in my jeans' pocket," Beca stated.

Chloe retrieved the phone for her and placed it in Beca's hand before pushing the brunette down so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Chloe began to undress as Beca quickly typed out a message to both Aubrey and Amy about needing her room to herself tonight. She tossed her phone onto the nightstand and pulled a now half-naked Chloe to her.

"I wanted to undress you." Beca said as she placed kisses to Chloe's stomach.

"Thought I'd speed things along." Chloe tugged on Beca's hair to pull her lips away from her stomach and crashed her own lips to Beca's. "Shirt," she said against the brunette's lips.

Beca quickly removed her shirt and undid her bra before standing up. "Get on the bed."

Chloe removed her own bra leaving her just in her underwear before laying down on Beca's bed. She smiled as Beca moved up her body, trailing kisses the entire way. Once the brunette was hovering over her, she tried to flip them over but Beca pushed her hips against Chloe's, stopping her. "You're not topping me, Beale."

Chloe grinned. "No?"

"Nope." Beca began placing kisses along Chloe's neck.

Chloe's hips bucked when she felt Beca nip at her neck with her teeth.

Beca's phone vibrated on the nightstand and Chloe stretched over to pick it up.

"Read it to me," Beca said as she tugged Chloe's underwear off before starting to place kisses on the girl's inner thigh.

"I can't. You need to unlock your phone," Chloe gasped as Beca blew lightly on her clit. Beca took her phone from Chloe and unlocked it before handing it back. "Aubrey says have fun getting laid by me and thanks for winning her twenty bucks. Goodnight."

"Probably a bet with Luke," Beca said. "But perfect, we have the room to ourselves," she said before taking Chloe's clit into her mouth.

Beca's phone fell from Chloe's hand and she quickly moved her had to Beca's head as she let out a low moan. It was definitely going to be a good night.

* * *

The next morning, Beca awoke to her phone buzzing around on the floor. She groaned, annoyed by the noise as she carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Chloe up. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Gail. "Hold on," she answered. She threw gym shorts and a shirt on before sitting on her chair. "Yeah?"

"I have a job for you tonight," Gail said. "We're pretty sure we located one of the secret meeting places of a few witch hunters. It's near your campus. I'd send Trackers but they're going to be busy with checking out a lead."

"Okay, I can't talk about this now so text me the information," Beca said.

"Why can't you talk about it now?" Gail asked, annoyed. "This is important."

"I have company over." Beca smiled at Chloe's sleeping form. "I'd hate for her to wake up and overhear this conversation."

Gail sighed. "Is this human someone you're in a relationship with?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Beca said, ignoring Gail's obvious disapproval.

"You know it'd be easier if you dated another witch," Gail said.

"No, it would be easier if I could live a normal life and not worry about a stupid prophecy. Text me the information and I'll take care of everything tonight." Beca ended the call and watched as Chloe shifted on the bed and moved her hand over to where she thought the brunette was sleeping.

Frowning, Chloe turned her head and smiled when she saw that Beca was still in the room. "Morning."

Beca stood up and moved back onto the bed. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly," Chloe grinned, lazily. "You sure do know how to put someone to bed."

Beca smirked. "I also know how to wake them up," she said as she moved to straddle Chloe's thighs.

Chloe laughed and moved her hands so that they were resting on Beca's thighs. "Feed me first."

"What do you want?" Beca asked.

"Whatever the dorm cafeteria is serving," Chloe said. "And then we can have a repeat of last night."

"All right." Beca leaned down and kissed the redhead. "I'll be right back." She got up and headed for the door.

"And I'll be here." Chloe turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes.

Beca looked back at the redhead and decided that it was a bad idea. She took in the sight of the sheets only covering Chloe from the waist and down, showing off her bare back and headed to the bed again.

Chloe felt Beca's body on top of hers and smiled as the brunette planted several kisses to her back. "What are you doing?"

"You're so gorgeous," Beca said between kisses.

"Not as gorgeous as you." Chloe turned and captured Beca's lips with her own.

Before things could get heated, the door opened and Amy strolled in with a box of donuts and Aubrey was right behind her with four cups of coffee.

"Hello, hello," Amy said as she set the box down on her desk. "We come bearing gifts."

"Think you two can separate from each other long enough to eat and join us for our first Bella rehearsals?" Aubrey asked.

Beca sighed and moved off of Chloe who covered her chest with the bed sheets. "You guys have poor timing."

"You've had all night to screw each other," Amy said. "You can take a break."

"And you can't be late for rehearsals on your first day," Aubrey added. "That doesn't show commitment."

Chloe held out her hand and made a give me motion to Aubrey. The blonde smiled and handed Chloe her usual order of coffee. "Thank you!" Chloe said before sipping the warm contents of the cup.

Beca went to get a donut but Aubrey slapped her hand away. "I don't want your Chloe fingers in there." She picked up a donut and handed it to her friend.

Beca rolled her eyes and took a big bite of the donut before holding out her other hand to get another one for Chloe. Aubrey gave her a donut and the brunette moved to sit on the bed with Chloe.

"How was the rest of the party last night?" Chloe asked.

"It was fine," Aubrey said. "This whole a capella thing might be a really fun thing to be a part of."

Beca looked unsure about that statement. "We'll see about that. Don't make any plans for tonight. We have to visit your aunt Gail tonight and you know how she gets when she's ignored."

Aubrey nodded. "I'll keep my schedule clear."

Chloe pouted. "I was hoping we could go on a date tonight."

"We can go on an early date," Beca assured her.

"So you two are actually going to date?" Amy asked. "This isn't just a fling?"

Beca looked at Chloe and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

Chloe smiled and answered for the brunette. "Yeah, we're going to go on a few dates and see what happens."

Aubrey looked at the two, happily. "I can already tell you'll have a perfect relationship. You'll be that obnoxiously cute couple."

Beca laughed. "I wasn't aware that you had the power to tell things like that."

"I'm full of surprises," Aubrey winked at her best friend.

Amy held up a donut in a mock toast. "Well here's to Beca and Chloe's perfect relationship."

Beca knew that she was throwing all her worries to the side about getting herself into a relationship but there was something about Chloe that made it seem all worth it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chloe entered her parents' house and heard her mother humming from somewhere in the house. She followed the sound into the kitchen and found the woman pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hey, Mom."

Mrs. Beale turned around and smiled, happy to see her daughter. "Hi, sweetheart. How'd auditions go? I meant to call but you know how hectic things can get around here."

Chloe smiled brightly. "I'm a Barden Bella."

Mrs. Beale averted her attention from her coffee to give her daughter a hug. "That's great sweetheart. We should celebrate."

A scream came from downstairs causing Chloe to frown.

"Your father has a witch in the basement. He's trying to find that Amnell girl." Mrs. Beale went back to her coffee, turning her back on Chloe.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair as she leaned against the counter. She watched her mother add sugar to her coffee as she thought about what she wanted to say. She didn't snap out of her thoughts until she heard the clink of the spoon against the cup as the woman stirred. "Do you ever want peace between humans and witches?"

Mrs. Beale stopped her actions for a brief moment before setting her spoon in the sink and turning around to face Chloe. "Your father thinks they're dangerous so they must be. Why?"

Chloe shrugged. "Sometimes I think we're in the wrong. A few witches got power hungry and tried to take over the world but those witches are dead. Not all witches are bad."

Mrs. Beale quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know a witch personally?"

Chloe shook her head. "Of course not."

"Your father and I have witnessed the evil witches are capable of." Mrs. Beale picked up her cup of coffee and sipped it. "You know a witch killed his parents and brother. He won't rest until he's gotten rid of them. Witches don't have good in them, Chloe. Don't let your father hear you saying otherwise."

Chloe heard the basement door slam shut and knew her father hadn't gotten what he wanted out of the witch. She straightened up as he entered the kitchen.

The man smiled at seeing his daughter. "This is a nice surprise."

Chloe returned the smile. "Just thought I'd stop by."

"Not staying for dinner?" Warren asked.

"I have plans for tonight. Did you get what you wanted from the witch?"

"She's useless. She doesn't know anything about the Amnell girl and she's a weak one. Her powers aren't even worth taking. Unless you want them."

"My stance on having powers hasn't changed."

Warren sighed. "I'm worried about your safety. Hunting a witch is difficult to do without powers of your own."

"I just think it's contradictory. You... _we_ hunt witches because of their powers. Having them ourselves makes us what we're fighting against. Who's to say that a witch hunter with powers won't try to take over the world one day?"

Warren stared sternly at his daughter, not liking what he was hearing. "That won't happen. We have a strict moral code. We could do the ritual right now if you want. You won't regret it."

"I'll stick to my weapons," Chloe said. "I will talk to the witch, though. Chloe went over to a drawer and pulled out a knife. "She might be more willing to speak to me."

Warren smiled, pleased by his daughter's initiative. "Go for it, sweetheart."

Chloe walked out of the kitchen, her smiling fading once her parents couldn't see her. She took a deep breath before entering the basement. The sound of the wooden stairs creaking sounded louder than it really was as she made her way down them. She was afraid to see what state her father had left the witch in. Once she had descended the last step into the unfinished basement, she was greeted by the sight of a blonde witch tied to a chair and blindfolded. The witch's lip was cut and she had bruises on her face.

"I will not tell you anything. You might as well just kill me."

Chloe stepped closer to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Who are you?" The witch asked, surprised at hearing a new voice.

"Your name," Chloe repeated. "I'd rather not call you witch."

"Quinn... now who are you?"

"Someone who can help you get out of here. I'm going to need your help if we're going to make sure that doesn't happen. You need to tell me something that will appease my father."

Quinn shook her head. "I won't fall for this."

Chloe expected as much. "I'm not trying to trick you. I need him to have a reason to leave this house tonight if you want me to get you out of here."

"Remove my blindfold so I can see you."

"I can't do that."

Quinn laughed dryly. "And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"Callahan, Willa, Cassie, Seth... do you know them? I'm why they're alive."

"There could be other ways you know them."

"There could be but there isn't. I saved them from witch hunters."

"Cassie has never been attacked. I know you're lying."

"Five months ago she was a target. I killed her hunters before they reached her and then I called her and told her she needed to relocate because they knew where she lived."

"That was you?" Surprise was evident in the witch's voice. "Cassie told me about that."

"I don't agree with what my father is doing and this is the only way I can help."

The witch could hear the sincerity in Chloe's voice but was still hesitant about telling her anything that could get her people hurt. "I can't risk telling you anything."

"You don't have to die here. I'll warn the other witches before they are harmed. Trust me, please."

"Trust you? You're asking a lot."

"I'm aware," Chloe responded. "But I'm not lying. I can get you out of here."

Quinn was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "A few of us discovered what we think is a secret meeting place of the hunters. The abandoned shack at Cross Pointe. Someone's being sent to check it out tonight."

"Time?" Chloe asked.

"No idea."

The basement door opened and Chloe could hear the heavy steps of her father.

"Any progress?" Warren asked.

"She was easy. I just had to tell a little lie." Chloe turned to look at her father. "I didn't even need the knife. Witches know about the Cross Pointe meeting ground. Someone's supposed to be going there tonight to check it out. Do you want me to get rid of her?"

"You bitch!" Quinn yelled.

"I'm sorry you're gullible." Chloe moved behind Quinn and delivered a swift hit to the back of her head, successfully knocking her out.

"You did good," Warren said, proudly. "I'm going to gather the others and surprise this witch at Cross Pointe." He gestured to the unconscious witch. "Leave her here. I want to make sure this information pans out before I get rid of her."

"Sure thing. I have to get back so I'll see you later. Chloe placed the knife down on a nearby table.

"Thanks for the help. Are you sure you can't join me?" Warren followed his daughter upstairs.

"Yeah, I have a lot to do. Maybe next time." Chloe yelled a goodbye to her mother before heading out of the house.

* * *

Aubrey and Luke were sitting on Beca's bed as their friend put on a plaid shirt over her tank top. Beca was meeting Chloe for a late lunch and she was disgusted with herself over how much she missed the redhead since earlier that morning.

"I can't believe you're going without us tonight," Luke said, annoyed.

"It's just recon," Beca said. "I don't need anyone with me."

"Anything could happen," Aubrey jumped in. "You said you would include us in this stuff."

"And I will but it's unnecessary for you two to join me. I'm just verifying that it's actually a meeting place for witch hunters." Beca looked in the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. "Hair up or down?"

"Down," Aubrey replied. "What if they're having a meeting when you go? You'll get yourself into trouble."

"I'll be careful," Beca promised as she applied her eyeliner.

"One of us should at least come with you," Luke insisted.

Beca turned away from the mirror to look at her friends. "I'm capable of a little recon. I won't get into trouble."

"Fine. Whatever." Aubrey used her powers to make a book that was sitting on Beca's desk float over to her. "You really need to keep this thing hidden, Beca. I'm borrowing it." The book was Beca's mother's book of shadows that had centuries worth of spells and information written in it.

"Go for it. I haven't found anything useful in it." Beca had spent two hours reading over the spells hoping to find something that would help her fulfill her prophecy but all she managed to get from it so far was a headache.

Luke was getting ready to get back on the topic at hand when there was a knock at the door.

"That's Chloe," Beca said.

Aubrey placed the book in her backpack and gestured to Beca that it was safe to open the door.

Beca opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss. "You ready?" She noticed Aubrey and Luke and greeted them. "Hey, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"We were just heading out," Aubrey replied as she stood up with Luke.

"Enjoy your lunch date," Luke said. "Call us tonight if you change your mind."

As soon as they were alone, Chloe gave Beca a more passionate kiss than the one before. When she pulled away, she smiled at the surprised look on Beca's face. "Just wanted to give you a proper hello. Let's go have lunch."

* * *

Beca noticed that Chloe was being uncharacteristically quiet as they ate lunch together. She had been the one talking for the most part and that definitely wasn't of the norm.

"Are you doing okay?" Beca asked as she watched Chloe pick up a fry.

Chloe looked up from her plate and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar, but no worries. We don't have to talk about it." Beca wasn't one to force anyone to talk about anything they didn't want to. She respected boundaries and privacy. "I don't know about you, but that cardio today killed me. I could use a massage."

Chloe grinned. "Are you asking me for a massage?"

"No, but if you're offering..."

Chloe let out a light laugh. "I can give you a massage, Beca. Sorry for being quiet. I don't mean to be horrible company. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head. "It's just family stuff. I won't bore you with the details. Want to get out of here so I can give you your massage?"

Beca finished her drink before responding. "Sure, but I am more than willing to listen if you want to talk about something."

"Thanks," Chloe said, knowing that this wasn't something she'd ever be able to talk to Beca about.


End file.
